


Nice

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fix-It, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Remus and Hermione is that they’re both just a little too nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [battle_of_lissa](http://battle-of-lissa.livejournal.com)'s birthday.

The problem, Hermione thought as she squeezed past him into the Burrow’s kitchen, was that Remus was just entirely too _nice_. Take, for example, the way he’d just about melted into the wall so that she couldn’t casually brush up against him as she’d planned. Too deferential and entirely too _nice_.

Now, she actually liked that about him. He had a good heart, and she didn’t think she’d ever heard him say an unkind word about anyone with the possible exception of Voldemort or Pettigrew, and even then, she couldn’t remember a specific instance.

Nice, however, was also damned inconvenient.

~*~

The problem, Remus thought as he willed his heart to resume its normal rhythm, was that Hermione was entirely too _nice_. It was Tonks all over again, really, except without the violently colored hair and the clumsiness. Or perhaps it wasn’t like Tonks again at all.

Still, he couldn’t help feeling that the girl … no, the young woman … didn’t quite know what she’d be getting herself into, though she was making it clear she’d like to find out. Remus wondered briefly if he’d been undertaken as a Cause.

He decided to make his excuses to Arthur and go.

~*~

The problem, Luna decided as she watched, was that Hermione and Remus were both entirely too _nice_. Things might’ve progressed by now if either of them were a bit more like the headmaster. Not Dumbledore, the good one. There’d be fighting, and that would lead to snogging. She was fairly certain they could figure themselves out once they got to the snogging.

Getting them both into the Weasleys’ broomshed had been a little tricky, and the spiders weren’t exactly romantic, but Luna trusted they’d work out what they needed to do. They were both nice, but they were also smart.

~*~

By the time they managed to satisfy the charm Luna had cast on the shed door, both Remus and Hermione were in complete agreement that not only did each think the other was very nice indeed, but also that it was silly to let something like that get in the way of things. Especially enjoyable things like snogging that would really be far _more_ enjoyable somewhere other than a cramped broomshed filled with spiders. They also resolved to send Luna some of Neville’s more exotic flowers as a thank you. It would, after all, be the nice thing to do.


End file.
